


Until Death Brings Us Together.

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Jonathan too, M/M, Mephistopheles is disappointed, Sock fucks up, Sock i in love, but they are dumb, specially Sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Sock wants to know why he wants to touch Jonathan and wants to find a way to do it.The problem is that he might fuck up everything in the process.





	Until Death Brings Us Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted since last year. This is my first work in months and the first for this fandom, I'm surprised tbh.  
> Any mistakes are mine since I didn't use a beta.
> 
> Still I hope it's entertaining.

There was something that had been troubling Sock for a while, no matter how much he tried, how hard he concentrated or how much he wished, he could not touch Jonathan. His hands always went through and Sock wasn’t sure why but it made him upset more and more with each day that went by.

“You’re dead Sowachowski, he’s not. Which is your job to fix, if I remember well.” Mephistopheles pointeinly looked at him over the tall stack of papers on his desk.

“He just won’t listen! I’ve tried everything! But he…”

“He is unbothered, we saw on the last panel. You still have time though and why the problem with touching him? I’ve thought you said you didn’t like him. Has that changed?” Mephistopheles tone made Sock swallow hard, in truth, he wasn’t sure. “Maybe you have been on charge of him for too long, shall we try someone else?”

“No! I just...I just think it would be easier to get to him if I could.” Sock lowered his sight to his socks. “touch.”

“Touch.” Mephistopheles threw the paper he was reading back on his stack. “Hey, don’t look so down, you still can touch other things, try to keep him making pases at you. I’m sure you can get him to give in.”

Sock gave it a few thoughts and then confidently stood up ready to get back to work. “I’ll do it. Jonathan will punch his ticket this week!” He then went for the door but Mephistopheles next whispered and lowkey threatening words made him get goosebumps.

“Do it, or someone else will.” Sock stared at Mephistopheles who kept his eyes on the paper at hand.

“A week?” A nod.

“Good luck Sock!” said Mephistopheles, tone back as cheery as usual.

 

It wasn’t the first time Sock had digged his own grave but somehow this time he was actually worried.

As soon as he got to the front of Jonathan’s home the worry faded little by littlebattled away by comfort.

The week went by as it usually went with them. Only Sock threw in a dying invitation here and there more so than usual, whenever the opportunity raised. He teased and bothered Jonathan through school and at home, between their conversations, games, and even on their movie night. Almost disrupting the comfortable and calming routine that both participated in.

Then Thursday hit Sock on the face. An invisible clock tickled in his head at midnight.

“Feeling like killing yourself today.” He made finger guns at Jonathan on Friday, but the other only sighed and kept his walk towards the school bus. “Common Jonathan dying has never hurt anyone.” Jonathan looked at him then, the _you’re an idiot_ very clear in his eyes but there was something else under the usual exasperation.

It was that little thing hidden beneath the annoyance what troubled Sock. He couldn’t pinpoint when it started appearing but ever since, it had made him shy and hesitant to keep going.

“The only thing I feel is how much I don’t want to make the chemistry test.” Jonathan admitted.

“Why bother with it when you could avoid it and die?” Sock automatically answered, still uneasy.

It bothered him, not understanding why.

“Jonathan,” Sock bit his lower lip, it wasn’t like there was someone else he could ask without getting a riddle back. “Have you ever felt weird around someone?”

“You mean besides you?” Jonathan smirked at him.

“As if you get timid for no reason and want to hide, and your skin feels tight, your stomach hurts and there’s a lot of frustration because you want to, no, you _need_ to touch the other, all at the same time!” Sock blurted out breathing hard and feeling anxious.

“Are you in love?” Jonathan eyebrows rose in surprise and he stared directly at Sock which didn’t help him at all.

“Is that?” Sock asked, shoulders falling, and feeling a cold tremor up his back.

“So Demons can feel that afterall ?”

“Apparently.” They stared at one another and something seemed to go between them. Moments, words and feelings raw in the open without being acknowledged. 

 

The road back home, on the bus, found them in silence looking away from each other and a cloud of awkwardness settled heavy over them.

Without saying anything they walked towards Jonathan’s home, through the stairs, up to his room and both went in without a word. Sock sat in a chair near the bed and stared at his hands on his lap while Jonathan changed. A heavy sigh was the only sound that left his lips.

“Teenager love, always dramatic, isn’t it?” Mephistopheles waved between Jonathan and Sock standing besides Sock’s chair.

“You knew?” Sock asked feeling a bit betrayed.

“Of course, that’s an universal thing Sock. One would think it would stop after death takes you but, it follows.” Mephistopheles seemed absent by the last word, his voice fading with light sadness.

“What should I do?” Sock asked feeling more lost than when he realized he had killed his parents and he was to be next.

“It’s not like you can do something as long as he’s alive. I think you’ll figure it out.” Mephistopheles winked at him. “Remember, one week.”

Sock saw him disappear and as he faded Jonathan came back into view, he was looking at Sock with narrowed eyes and a thin line forming with his lips.

“What?”

“Are you done talking to yourself?”

“I wasn’t, not my fault that you’re still alive and can’t see Mephistopheles.” Sock answered a bit harsher than intended.

“Right, the devil boss.” Anger filled Sock’s dead body, pressure making it worse.

“Die and you’ll see.”

“I won’t die just to see your imaginary friends.”

“He’s not imaginary, I’m not either.” Sock felt exhausted and since he knew what arguments Jonathan tended to use, he wanted this one to end quickly, before the old tingle on his fingers advanced.

“I’m not killing myself.” Jonathan sat on the bed and shook his head.

“Why not?! Is not so hard. I’ve done it. is it the pain? It goes away quickly, you won’t even realize!” There was a desperation and panic settling on Sock’s stomach, an old ache burning deep.

“No.” Jonathan said firmly.

“Why not?! I’ve been here for... I don’t even remember how long! and you’re not happy! Why not leave?!”

“No, I can’t give in.”  Jonathan’s fingers found his hair and face as he grunted and repeated _no_ over and over.

“Jonathan, you’re not happy here. I know, why don’t just go? The pain will stop.” Sock whispered then. The need to yell drifting away at the sight of the other going in distress. “It did for me, I know it will for you.”

“I am not happy but I’m content, lately it seems like it can get better. I can bear it.” Jonathan sat straight nodding.

“I’m not.” Sock whispered, the tingle rose within him making his stomach twist.

“Why not? We have been fine. You’re here even more time than before and we can manage something about...that.” Jonathan returned feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I can’t!”

“Why? And what’s with you now? you have been more insistent than usual and snappy.”

“Because I can’t touch you and I’ll be gone at the end of the week and you’re not helping!” Sock yelled, tears glittering in his eyes.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Jonathan stood walking towards Sock.

“I have one last week to make you do it. I won’t see you again if you don’t punch your ticket by tonight.” Sock tightened his grip on his shorts under the skirt and felt a familiar shape on one of his short’s bags.

“I knew you sucked at your job but this is a bit much.”

The tone filled with disbelief hurt more than it angered him. Sock took the blade under his left hand.

“Don’t you feel it too?” Sock’s eyes meet Jonathan’s daring him to lie.

“I do but I can’t.”

“How do you know? We could leave now. _Please_.” The ticktock of a clock echoed far away.

“I’ve tried, I can’t bring myself to do it. Not again.” Jonathan sat back down on the mattress looking absently at his wrist.

“Are you scared?” Sock asked softly, he didn’t really know the feeling, back then he just went with it.

It was when Jonathan returned a helpless look at him that Sock felt the tingle finish and numbness took over.

“I can’t even hug you like this.” He whispered sitting next to Jonathan.

“I know. But I…” Shock showed on his face, the early tears in his eyes reflecting the moon behind Sock as the knife digged in, ripping flesh as it made its way towards his heart.

“It’s just help, I promise it’ll end soon.” Jonathan’s hand **_gripped_ ** Sock’s as the knife dipped its way. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Sock’s unused hand touched without passing Jonathan’s cheek for the first time.

Jonathan nodded with the last of his strength. A small smile formed on Sock’s lips and Jonathan moved his own to say something or return the smile but darkness took them both before he could.

 

Sock woke up in darkness as he did the night he died. Mephistopheles stood over him, disappointment plain on his face.

“A hand?” He offered and Sock took it gladly. As the first time, as soon as he did they were on Mephistopheles office and he sat on the chair, he felt giddy to learn when he could see Jonathan again, even if Mephistopheles was mad because it was he who made the job.

Mephistopheles sat in front of him, tension unusual in the air, silence making Sock’s giddiness fade.

“Do you know how much you fucked up kid?” Mephistopheles said once the silence stretched too long.

“I know, I shouldn’t have killed him but he was too scared. I just helped him.” Sock explained.

“That’s the problem Sowachowski, you killed him. He didn’t do it.”

Sock looked around the office, dread settled in. “Where…?”

“You killed your father and your mother, plus yourself. You have plenty of reasons to be here.” Mephistopheles reminded.

Sock stared forwards on the chair the dots connecting and a scream formed beneath the knot in his throat.

“On the other hand, Jonathan, without a successful suicide, plus being murdered which usually cleans past charges with _her_ rules.” Mephistopheles appeared in front of Sock then and took his chin making Sock look at him in the eyes.

 

_“Jonathan has no reason to be here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
